


Taken Down a Peg

by SlothBaby (crimsonherbarium)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Brock, Bottom Eddie Brock, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Light Bondage, Mentioned Dan Lewis, Mentioned Eddie/Venom/Anne/Dan, Multi, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Telepathic Sex, Tentacle Sex, Top Anne Weying, Xenophilia, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/SlothBaby
Summary: Eddie and Venom have an "arrangement" with Anne and Dan, and it's been going great. Tonight, Dan is on call at the hospital and the three of them are alone at Anne's place. And she has something special planned...





	Taken Down a Peg

God, it felt great to have Anne back in his life again.

Whatever else had happened as a result of the symbiotes’ arrival on earth, Eddie had gotten plenty of good out of it. In Venom, he’d gained a partner. Love. Someone who always had his back. And through Venom, he’d opened a door back into Anne’ world. There were some experiences you just couldn’t share and not keep in touch afterward.

And just as Eddie had brought someone new to the table, so had she. Dan turned out to be a fantastic guy, and after they’d all gotten to know each other better, a blossoming mutual attraction and a few bottles of cheap wine had led to the four of them in bed together more than once.

Yeah, none of this was how Eddie had expected his life to go. But damn if it didn’t feel good. Damn if he didn’t like the nights they spent together. Damn if he didn’t love the solid presence of the symbiote pooled at the base of his skull.

It had become a routine at this point, really. Once or twice a week he’d come over to Anne and Dan’s place. He’d bring the beer or wine, they’d order some cheap Chinese food, and then they’d sit on the couch and watch a movie on Netflix like a completely normal group of friends that weren’t in a polyamorous relationship with a blob of sentient goo.

Things invariably ended with the four of them tangled up in each other on the bed, the humans sweaty and gasping, the symbiote stretched between them like a web. It turned out that Venom could link to other creatures—other _people_ —without fully separating from Eddie, acting as a relay between them. Of all the changes Eddie could have possibly anticipated in his life as a result of being bonded with an alien symbiote, telepathic sex was definitely not one.

Sometimes the routine varied. Dan worked long hours, and his erratic call schedule at the hospital meant that there were nights when it was just Eddie, Anne, and the symbiote curled up together on the couch drinking red wine and shooting each other sidelong glances when a sex scene came up in the movie they were watching.

This was one of those nights.

Eddie let himself be pulled toward the bedroom, the still-playing movie completely ignored as Anne pinned him against the sliding door and kissed him deeply. She was less than gentle, biting his lip hard enough as she pulled back to elicit a shocked intake of breath from him.

The symbiote purred in satisfaction inside Eddie’s skull, already at work soaking up the wave of neurotransmitters his brain was secreting in response to the contact. Eddie tried to reach up and tangle his fingers in Anne’s hair, but she snatched his wrist and slammed it back against the door behind him.

“Do me a favor, V?” she murmured against the stubbled skin of Eddie’s neck, pausing to nip at it for a moment. “Hold his wrists for me.”

**With pleasure.**

Tendrils welled up from Eddie’s skin like tar in an imitation of shackles, effectively gluing his wrists to the door above his head. Eddie could feel the symbiote smirking internally at his discomfort. They liked to watch him squirm. He’d figured that out pretty quickly.

“Thanks, baby.” Anne’s hands traced their way down Eddie’s chest to the waist of his jeans, unbuckling his belt and undoing the zip in a motion that was just slightly too rushed to be skillful.

Eddie grinned.

He loved the way it felt when her hand slipped past his waistband too, palming his stiffening cock and then picking up a firm, steady stroke that had him gasping and fighting to keep his knees from shaking. Her lips never left his skin, sucking a line of tender spots down his neck that were sure to be bruised purple in the morning.

Eddie wanted to touch her. Needed more contact than just her hand on his cock. “Annie, please…” he managed to moan out, and she finally took pity on him.

“Fine,” she said with a self-satisfied grin. “You can let him go, V. For now.”

Eddie suddenly had control of his wrists again, and he seized the opportunity to pull Anne close, running his tongue over hers as he cupped her breast with one hand and her ass with the other. He could feel her smiling into the kiss, slowly extricating herself from his grasp so she could pull his t-shirt over his head. She took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom, shoving him hard in the chest so that he fell backward, sprawled out on the bed.

“Stay there,” she said with a wink, and vanished into the closet.

“Apparently I don’t have a choice,” Eddie muttered. The symbiote, which seemed to delight in helping Anne torture him, had already reached out and anchored his arms to the bedposts. “I _was_ planning on taking off my pants, you know,” he said reproachfully.

 **Can do that ourselves, Eddie,** the symbiote replied. They sent out several oily black tentacles, pushing Eddie’s jeans and boxers down over his hips and throwing them carelessly to the floor once they were free of his legs.

“Thanks, I guess.” Now he was naked, tied down, and utterly at the mercy of an alien life form. And the weird thing was that he didn’t mind in the slightest. His flushed cock throbbed in the cool air of the room, and he shivered in anticipation.

Anne kept him waiting for several minutes—probably on purpose, knowing her—before she finally emerged. She was every bit as naked as he was now; his eyes dragged over the curves of her body, taking in the creamy skin of her breasts, the freckles that were scattered over her abdomen, the confident sway of her hips as she walked up to the bed.

She stood over him, taking in the sight of him on display this way, all riled up with no way of taking care of himself. Eddie felt his face flush.

“I was thinking…” She grinned mischievously. “Maybe you’d like me to top tonight.”

Eddie didn’t even have to answer. The involuntary roll of his hips at the thought of her taking him apart was more than enough to express his interest in the idea.

Anne vanished from sight for a moment. Eddie could hear her digging through a drawer, the sound of her tightening the straps of the harness as she slid it into place. The faint plastic click of a bottle of lube as she retrieved it from its hiding place.

When she returned, Eddie couldn’t suppress a growl somewhere deep in his throat. God, she looked sexy like this. The way the straps wound around her hips, accentuating the curve of her ass. The way she looked at him when she wanted him this way—like she wanted to devour him whole.

“Is that why you two like each other so much?” Eddie joked.

**Let’s just say we share an interest.**

Anne climbed on top of him, settling her body down against his as she cupped his jaw and pulled him in close for a passionate kiss. Eddie moaned involuntarily into it, savoring the feeling of her warm skin against his own. The slight discomfort of the silicone cock against his thigh a promise of things to come.

His own dick ached for friction. He thrust up against her involuntarily, searching for contact, any contact.

Anne pulled away from the kiss, one eyebrow raised. “Feeling desperate, are we?”

“I can’t help it,” Eddie panted. “I want you.”

**_We_ want you.**

“Mmm.” Anne kissed him one more time, and then pulled back. Eddie’s cock was already leaking precum against his stomach as she reached for the bottle of lube she’d set aside on the duvet and drizzled some over her fingers.

Eddie’s breath hitched when she nudged his thighs apart, the gentle touch of her finger on his ass new but not unpleasant. She pushed it in slowly as he gasped, slowly getting used to the sensation, and then added a second.

Eddie was fine until she started to move, curling her fingers inside him in a way that made his face flush hot and his breath ragged. “Please,” he gasped, struggling to keep from bucking off the mattress. “Please.”

The fingers vanished, and the bottle clicked open again. Anne took the silicone cock in her fist, giving it an experimental pump to coat it with lube.

“Are you ready?” Her own face was flushed, her pupils blown.

“God, yes.” Eddie spread his legs further apart, inviting her in as she knelt between them, lining the cock up with him and slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushing her way inside.

“F—fuck,” Eddie managed to gasp out as she bottomed out, pulling him closer to her by his thighs for leverage. Somewhere inside him, he felt the symbiote growl in approval.

“Is that okay?” she murmured, looking concerned.

Eddie nodded breathlessly and rolled his hips against her, letting out an involuntary moan as she grazed something deep inside him that sent a jolt through his body. He could feel himself squeezing around her. His cock throbbed in protest, aching for contact.

“Just—fuck me. Please.” Eddie should have been embarrassed, begging like this. But shit, it felt good. He would say or do anything he had to do to get Anne to do this to him as often as possible.

Anne didn’t hesitate. She thrust deep into Eddie, digging her nails into his hips hard enough to leave marks. Eddie reciprocated the motion of her hips as best he could, canting them so the angle had her grazing his prostate with every thrust. He let out a strangled moan, and she growled in response.

“V, can you—” Eddie pleaded as he thrust up into nothingness, desperate for friction.

**All you had to do was ask.**

The symbiote, who had been more than content to simply observe the goings-on up until this point, welled up around the places Anne’s fingers grasped his hips, sending tendrils to her while simultaneously wrapping itself around Eddie’s cock.

He shuddered at the sensation, at the sweet relief of finally being touched. He could feel the symbiote spreading out under Anne’s skin, reaching for her nervous system, and then the sudden shocking influx of sensory input when they connected. It had gotten easier for them to do this in stride, with practice. The first time it had happened, all four of them had been sent reeling by being connected this way. But now, aside from a hitch in Anne’s breath and a grunt from Eddie, they didn’t even break their rhythm.

He could feel _everything_ now. The warmth of his own thighs against Anne’s, the dig of the straps of the harness into her supple skin, how _wet_ she was just from fucking him like this. The small waves of pleasure that rolled through her at the pressure of the base of the cock against her mons with every thrust. She ground into him, and Eddie gasped.

This—this was beyond any experience Eddie had had with a lover before. To be so vulnerable, to be connected so intimately this way—it was impossible to describe. There were no missteps. There was no guesswork. Just the three of them, completely and utterly in tune with each other’s bodies.

The symbiote squeezed around Eddie, stroking in time with Anne’s thrusts, as tension began to build in his groin. Every stroke of her hips added to it, gathering at the base of his dick, until his leg muscles were clenched and shaking from the effort. Eddie’s breathing grew ragged, his eyes rolling back in his head as the symbiote tickled a very specific part of his brain—

**Come, Eddie.**

His rhythm stuttered and he came so hard he almost blacked out, unable to keep his hips on the mattress as he cried out. Anne and the symbiote kept up their motion, carrying him through it as he came in spurts all over himself.

Anne thrust into him once, twice more, grinding her hips into it, and Eddie could feel the waves of pleasure that had been building in her come to their peak through their shared connection with the symbiote. Even the echo of her orgasm was enough to make him spasm, to clench even tighter around her as she gripped the silicone cock by its base and ground against it with a gasp and a cry.

When they at last could catch their breath, the symbiote carefully disentangled itself from Anne and seeped back into Eddie, every bit as exhausted as they were. Eddie heard her sigh at the loss. He felt a twinge for her; he knew how it felt to share your brain with someone and then suddenly have the connection broken.

Anne slipped from the harness and went to the bathroom to wash up while Eddie did his best to clean himself up with the box of tissues at the bedside. The symbiote stroked the side of his face lazily, positively radiating love and satisfaction.

When Anne crawled back into bed, it wasn’t long before the three of them passed out, tangled up in each other.

Sometime close to dawn, Dan slipped into bed on Eddie’s other side and curled up to him, a protective arm slung over all of them.


End file.
